black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifenia
Lucifenia, formerly known as the Kingdom of Lucifenia or the Yellow Country '''before being reorganized as the '''Lucifenian Republic, was a state in the Bolganio continent's Evillious region. Originally part of the Beelzenian Empire, Lucifenia gained independence and grew into one of Evillious' greatest powers before becoming part of the Union State of Evillious centuries later. History Early Life Originally existing as a territory within the Beelzenian Empire, the region prospered under the d'Autriche Family's line of dukes. In EC 399, one of the Dukes pushed for a campaign of independence across the region, following Beelzenia's prolonged war with Asmodean. That same year, they officially separated from the empire and the Duke, dubbing himself Lucifenia I, was crowned as the new country's monarch. With King Lucifenia commanding an army of yellow-clad soldiers for his newly founded Kingdom of Lucifenia, the nation became known as the Yellow Country ever since. Kingdom of Lucifenia In EC 475, the militaristic nation declared war on Asmodean and Beelzenia, slowly gaining territory from both its neighbors. In EC 480, Elluka Clockworker swore the Sanosun Bridge Oath to King Arth I, officially becoming his subordinate during his reign and joining Lucifenia's side in the war. Towards the end of the war in EC 490, Lucifenia gained large portions of Beelzenia's territory; the war's three largest contributors earned fame as the Three Heroes. With its campaign in southern Evillious a success, Arth took advantage of the recent plague sweeping the empire and again invaded; during the battle, he reportedly contracted the Gula epidemic, later dying due to its effects. Under the rule of Queen Anne, his wife and successor, the Kingdom of Lucifenia refocused on expanding national power while continuing to skirmish with Asmodean; the kingdom prospered until her death in EC 499. Anne was succeeded by her daughter, Princess Riliane. Despised by the people for her rule, she became known as "The Daughter of Evil" and was considered a tyrant. In late EC 499, a famine struck the nation and the palace refused to share its reserves with the starving citizens. The following year, Lucifenia invaded the Kingdom of Elphegort and instigated the genocide of the green-haired female populace, later called the Green Hunting. The hunt ended when the intended target was killed and Elphegort was occupied although the fighting continued. As the war dragged on, Lucifenia continued warring with remnants of the Elphegort military. Shortly after, violence broke out in the streets; the Lucifenian Resistance, led by Germaine Avadonia, quickly gained momentum and overtook the country, sparking the Lucifenian Revolution. After several weeks of civil war, Riliane was overthrown, imprisoned, and later publicly executed on December 26th, EC 500. Marlon Territory After that, the country was incorporated as a Marlon principality and the Kingdom of Lucifenia was abolished. Under the rule of King Kyle Marlon, Lucifenia was used as a staging ground for Marlon's invasion of the Beelzenian Empire. A month into the campaign, Asmodean invaded the territory and was quickly put down in the ensuing week; at the same time, Beelzenia retaliated and successfully captured Retasan Fortress from Marlon. Over a month later, Marlon made peace with Beelzenia and hostilities ended. Lucifenian Republic In EC 508, when Holy Levianta petitioned other countries to help suppress the terrorism caused by Neo Apocalypse, one unit was sent from Lucifenia and it successfully subverted the terrorists. Two years later, King Kyle Marlon reinstated the nation's sovereignty, returning control to its government and the country was reorganized as a republic. After some negotiation with the Freezis Foundation, the Evillious nations all agreed to the establishment of the World Police organization in EC 573. Sometime later, the criminal organization Père Noël was formed and based in Lucifenia. Following the discovery of Maistia in EC 592, Marlon established trade with the foreign continent. On August 18, EC 609, the public elected Senator Julia Abelard as the nation's new President by an overwhelming number. On September 6, EC 609, Elphegort issued a joint statement with Marlon and Lucifenia to limit the abuse of tobacco from the New World; the government faced opposition from the Freezis Foundation and the aristocracy. Starting in November of that year, a string of murder cases occurred in the city of Rolled. The perpetrator, Lemy Abelard, was later killed on December 26, EC 610. President Abelard later resigned from the presidency on January 26 and fled to Elphegort. Government and Policies Power Structure Ingrained in its imperialistic roots, the newly founded Lucifenian government was ruled by a single absolute monarch who held a majority of the power within the government. Below the monarch were the multiple ministers who helped advise and manage the nation's economy and domestic or foreign affairs, led by the prime minister, who presided over the cabinet of ministers and acted as the monarch's official adviser. Below the ministers were the earls, aristocrats charged with ruling the monarch's territories in his or her stead. Each position within the government was subject to a hereditary line-of-succession with the firstborn male usually inheriting the position and title; in cases where no legitimate heir existed, the closest female heir was selected instead. Following the dissolution of the Kingdom of Lucifenia and its subsequent occupation by the Kingdom of Marlon, the former nation acted as an extension of Marlon's territories and followed the laws decided upon by its government; therefore, it was ruled by a proxy administration and Marlon's king of the time, Kyle Marlon. After King Kyle returned control over to Lucifenia, the new government reorganized itself as a functioning republic. The new Lucifenian Republic incorporated a parliamentary system similar to Marlon's, which was composed of elected congressmen and senators; similarly, the government was led by a democratically elected president. However, due to the continued existence of the aristocracy, many of the government positions continued to be held or influenced by senior nobles. Military Within the military, the kingdom's soldiers were trained to be extremely loyal to the Lucifenian Royal Family and were experts in using offense to achieve victory. However, due its historical success in military campaigns, the ministers and military commanders were severely inexperienced in defensive tactics and would easily be left in disarray if confronted by an attacking force. Regardless, the Lucifenian military were excellent ground forces, much more capable on land than their Marlon allies. The kingdom's military was divided into multiple branches, with the supreme commander at the top and three generals below them. The military commanders acted as subservient to the ruling monarch and his or her cabinet of ministers, leaving the generals as typically advisers and field officers for the politicos. Standard Lucifenian footsoldiers were trained to march long distances and were taught to typically wield swords or spears in combat. Some soldiers were also trained in horseback riding to travel long distances. The Lucifenian military generally wore tightly plated armor and were led by flagbearers when traveling as large forces. During the time of Lucifenia I's reign, the military uniform included yellow armor. Following the invention of hand-held firearms such as the revolver, the Lucifenian army was equipped with the new armaments. A specific branch of the military was the Lucifenian Royal Guard, charged with the protection of the royal family and the ruling monarch; the branch was led by the Captain of the Royal Guard, who organized and managed the guards' deployment within the Lucifenian Palace. Like the military, the guard typically wielded swords or spears and usually wore light armor with shoulder plates for protection. Economy After its formation, the Kingdom of Lucifenia maintained the feudal system adopted by the Beelzenian Empire, with peasants of an earl's territory required to farm the fields for the nation's agriculture. In exchange, it is assumed the peasants were given a moderate fee or permitted to live on the land they worked and take a small portion of the harvest. In cases of famine, the royal family and nobles kept stockpiles of past harvests in their stores for their own luxury, leaving the peasants to starve. Coinciding with its agricultural aspects, the kingdom's economy was open to trade, allowing merchants to settle and run businesses within the kingdom. With enough endowments paid to the state, the government could bestow titles of nobility to the richer merchants in the kingdom, granting them prestige and influence that could help grow their business and help stimulate the nation's wealth and growth. Its businesses included a fishing industry, with at least one port town existing along its shores. After the discovery of Maistia, Lucifenia became a major importer of goods from the continent, especially its tobacco. It later limited its tobacco imports following the death of Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim. The Kingdom of Lucifenia maintained minted gold coins as their currency to back the nation's economic wealth. The Lucifenian Republic later adopted Evillious' regional currency, the Ev. Geography and Climate Lucifenia is a mid-western region of Evillious, located directly below Elphegort and above Beelzenia with Asmodean bordering it in the east. At its height, the Kingdom of Lucifenia controlled much of the territories formerly controlled by its neighbors and encompassed several different landscapes, including a dry desert to the east and rocky mountain ranges to the south. The state's major river cut across the center of the continent before leading into its capital and then funneling back out to the Hark Sea. The majority of the land was fertile grassland, making it ideal for farming. In general, Lucifenia had a cool climate year round. During especially cold climates in winter, it would sometimes snow in certain areas and could be extremely sunny during summer. Black rollam birds were native to the region. Locations Lucifenian The capital city of Lucifenia, near its northern border with Elphegort. It is located south of the Lost Woods along the Orgo River. The city was one of the major battlegrounds during the Lucifenian Revolution. Its most prominent location is the Lucifenian Royal Palace. Lost Woods The portion of Held's Forest within Lucifenia's borders. Lying along the border between Lucifenia and Elphegort's capitals, the woods functioned as a deterrent from invasion between the two nations. It was also a pilgrim site for Levin followers of the Held sect. It was partially burned during the Lucifenia-Elphegort War. It was later dubbed Evil's Forest after rumors spread of its visitors disappearing in search of Gallerian Marlon's small theater. Anonymous Coast The Anonymous Coast was the north-western coast of Lucifenia, near the Lost Woods. Its most prominent locations were a local port town and the Held Monastery. Rolled A city in Lucifenia. It was located south of the capital of Lucifenian along the Orgo River. It was divided into numerous blocks. The city was one of the major battlegrounds during the Lucifenian Revolution. The city was terrorized by the murders perpetrated by Lemy the Ripper. Its most prominent locations were Milanais Square and the Abelard Mansion. Rollam Rollam was a city in Lucifenia. It was located south of Lucifenian. The city was one of the major battlegrounds during the Lucifenian Revolution. The town had a main street with numerous shops, including a fortune teller's shop during the turn of the 7th century EC. It shared its name with Rollam birds, whose feathers were used to create high quality pens. Orgo River The Orgo River was the major river in Lucifenia. It flowed from East Lucifenia to the Hark Sea in the north-west. Lucifenian, Rolled, the Sanosun bridge and Breck Mountain are situated along the river. Sanosun Bridge The Sanosun Bridge was a large bridge in Lucifenia along the Orgo River. It was located south of Lucifenian, connecting the eastern Babul Desert with the western Temilamb Plain. The bridge was famed for the contract made between Elluka Clockworker and King Arth I there. Breck Mountain Breck Mountain was a large mountain in Lucifenia along the Orgo River. It was located south of the Babul Desert. The mountain was occupied by the Lucifenian Resistance after Marlon annexed the country before being recaptured in EC 503. Babul Desert The Babul Desert was the desert in Lucifenia, near its eastern border with Asmodean. It was located north of Breck Mountain and east of Lucifenian. The desert was one of the major battlegrounds of Lucifenia's skirmishes with Asmodean. Temilamb Plain Temilamb Plain was the grassland in Lucifenia. It stretched from the eastern Orgo River to Lucifenia's western coast. The territory was presumably the Beelzenian Empire's Demilamb province prior to being conquered by the Kingdom of Lucifenia toward the end of the fifth century EC. Retasan A star-shaped fortress city in the Kingdom of Lucifenia, near its southern border with Beelzenia. It was located west of the Lavolle Mountains. The city was the Beelzenian Empire's city of Re Tasan prior to being conquered by the Kingdom of Lucifenia toward the end of the fifth century EC. It became a major military outpost and had a large influx of trade and immigration. The city was occupied by the Lucifenian Resistance after Marlon annexed the country before being recaptured in EC 503 and later recaptured by Beelzenia in EC 505. Lavolle Mountains The Lavolle Mountains was a mountain range in Lucifenia, near its southern border. It was located west of Retasan. Known Residents * d'Autriche (EC 325) * Lucifenia I * Riliane Roses * Nikolay Tolle * Genesia * Minis Stoup * Presi Rogzé * Unknown Corpa * Arth Lucifen d'Autriche * Anne Lucifen d'Autriche * Prim Marlon * York Le Corbusier * George Ausdin * Gaston Mouchet * Smith Langley * Langley (wife) * Leonhart Avadonia * Mariam Phutapie * Yvette * Elluka Clockworker * Wadon * Preynat * Marc * Minage * Sekka Le Corbusier * Daniel Ausdin * Chartette Langley * Clive * Riliane Mouchet * Nagisa Coulomb * Unknown Politician * Germaine Avadonia * Asan * Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche * Allen Avadonia * Ney Phutapie * Gumillia * Gast Venom * Yarera * Zusco * Clarith * Kyle Marlon * Denis * Yukina Freezis * Puerick Rogzé * N A * Julia Abelard * Ton Corpa * Yarera III * Zusco Jr. * Mayrana Blossom * Kevin * Jamal * Eloise Udanee * Jacqueline * Chansaux * Rin Chan * Lemy Abelard * Nickelle * Phoebe Aymieux * Yuzette Ora * Ayn Anchor * Willus Zorach * Tony Ausdin * Nemesis Sudou * Nyoze Octo Trivia * Lucifenia is inspired by the real world nation of France; the Kingdom of Lucifenia's history bears many similarities and influences with that of the Kingdom of France. * Its name is a reference to Lucifer, the patron demon of Pride. * Lucifenia's crest is three stylized wings, referencing Lucifer's status as a fallen angel; three is also a divine number in some religions. Category:LunariaAsmr